Santos e Inocentes
by Samarhanta
Summary: Hay recuerdos q ni la oración ni la bebida pueden hacer desaparecer. Personas destinadas al mal y otras al bien...En un mundo donde la línea que separa ambos estados se ve corrompida por el ser humano es dificil saber quienes son los SANTOS E INOCENTES
1. De iglesias y bares

**I**

**DE IGLESIAS Y BARES**

Hacía frío. A penas se podía vislumbrar la cara de aquel que le observaba con misericordia con la mortecina luz que se colaba por entre los coloreados cristales de los rosetones que circundaban las paredes y el resplandor tenue de las velas con las que los distintos feligreses pedían o agradecían. Recordaba que había comenzado a rezar un Ave María, pero ya no sabía cuántos llevaba, ni tan siquiera si había conseguido acabar de pronunciar ese primero. Lo único que aseguraría en ese instante, en el que la presión sobre sus rodillas en el congelado suelo de piedra había hecho efecto, durmiendo a sus piernas, era que se sentía en paz. La visión de aquel hombre colgado en una cruz con su costado sangrante, pese a tornársele un tanto sádica le confortaba. El dolor ajeno solventa al propio… y le hacía olvidar. Olvidar por qué había acudido allí, por qué no podía despegar sus ojos de los marrones tallados en la madera o qué le llevo a aquel lugar la primera vez.

_ Hijo mío…_ susurró un hombre larguirucho y seco vestido con hábito._ Es tarde y voy a cerrar ya las puertas…  
_ Perdone padre, siento las molestias

Se levantó no sin dificultad por el entumecimiento de sus extremidades inferiores y tras sacudir sus pantalones vaqueros fue con paso decidido hacia la entrada de la enorme catedral, seguido de cerca por la mirada escrutadora del sacerdote. No era la primera vez que se cruzaba con ese par de ojos negros tristes, ni la primera que se veía en la necesidad de sacar del ensimismamiento a aquel apuesto moreno que con una leve reverencia le despedía justo antes de cerrar tras de sí la puerta. Sin embargo, jamás lo había escuchado en confesión lo que le hizo pensar que o bien tenía demasiadas cosas por las que rogar o sus pecados eran tan espeluznantes que sólo el mismísimo Dios tenía la capacidad de escucharlos sin sentir pavor.

Ahora que habían cerrado su refugio espiritual no le quedó otro remedió que irse a otro lugar donde las almas encuentran un consuelo zafio y falso, pero que al menos era capaz de solventar las horas frente a unos recuerdos que no quería tener. Entró en un bar que estaba lo suficientemente vacío para parecer deprimente, pero con la clientela necesaria para mantener adelante el negocio. Del mismo modo que acudía con asiduidad a la casa del Señor, ese tugurio había tomado el relevo de su segunda casa de acogida, por lo que sin tener que mediar palabra delante del taburete de la esquina junto al espejo se irguió con insolencia la primera de una larga ristra de botellas de cerveza. La tomó de un trago, sin respirar, sintiendo el frío que antes le proporcionaba las baldosas milenarias a sus piernas. Necesitaba el frío como el mismo aire. Muchas veces, se tomaba el pelo a sí mismo diciéndose que era para perpetuar el letargo del corazón que le pudiera quedar. Y en realidad era para algo así. Mientras sentía el frío cruzando su cuerpo, mientras que sus poros se compungían lastimeros y su vello se erizaba pertinentemente, se sentía vivo. Ese sentimiento a pesar de desconcertarle le agradaba en sobremanera y por eso había dejado el cobijo compasivo de sus ropas de cama y día tras día vagaba por las calles de la fría ciudad en busca de algo que aun pudiera darle la oportunidad de tener precisamente eso, una opción de redención.  
Estaba ya cerca la hora de cierre del bar, sobre las cinco de la mañana, y el tabernero bate de beisbol en mano iba invitando amablemente a la clientela a desalojar. …y, a pesar de contar frente a sí unas veinte rubias, no se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para gritar improperios en pos de aquel pobre hombre que quería dormir un poco. Cogió su chaqueta y dejó mas dinero del que correspondía debajo de la última cerveza que había tocado sus labios. Se permitió una mirada a aquel espejo anaranjado por los años, no sabiendo que distorsionaba más su imagen si el alcohol en sangre o la mugre del objeto. Sea cual fuera el motivo, la visión seguía siendo decepcionante: sus pelo se encontraba mucho mas largo y enmarañado que en tiempos mejores, su tez había tornado a algo con los pómulos demasiado marcados, de color ceniciento y con unas ojeras marcadas. Quizás si pudiera dormir mas de dos horas seguidas se le despertara el apetito…

_ Joven, ¿cómo te llamas? Llevas viniendo una temporada y aun no sé tu nombre…_ le frenó la voz cascarrona del dueño justo cuando se disponía a salir.  
_ No te he dejado nada a deber en ninguna ocasión, ni pienso hacerlo. No tienes motivos para incluirme en ninguna lista de morosos, ni de clientes habituales. Tampoco quiero un amigo con el que desahogarme. Tú pones las cervezas, yo las pago y me las bebo. Mi nombre no importa…

Y dejando al pobre hombre con la boca abierta por la extraña respuesta, con el trapo mas negro que blanco dentro de un vaso a punto de ser secado, inmóvil, se perdió en la noche. Ya empezaba a clarear el alba cuando su cuerpo dijo que no podía más. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza y unas imperiosas ganas de sacar de sí hasta la última papilla le hicieron sentarse en un banco de piedra cercano. Intentó respirar pausadamente para que las arcadas remitieran, pero como si cada milímetro de materia que se introducía en su ser fuera veneno puro, su mal estado se acrecentó. Consiguió vaciarse y así experimentar un leve alivio, aunque sin fuerzas y con una desorientación considerable se ovilló en esa dura superficie y sin más remedio se rindió a un sueño que poco tendría de reparador…

"Es la devastación de los hombres lo que te dará el poder. El odio lo que te acunara los sueños por la noche y el cielo estrellado el escenario donde se perpetuarán tus hazañas bañadas de sangre. Puedes correr, cambiar de cara, de nombre, de vida, pero nunca serás capaz de olvidar el dolor de los huesos rotos ni las cicatrices de tu corazón se cerrarán jamás. Porque tú eres un demonio más, una criatura nacida por y para la destrucción. Vive y mata como tal…"

Despertó sobresaltado aún con el regusto de esas palabras acariciándole los oídos, justo uniéndose al desagradable sabor ácido que le confería su estómago vacío y revuelto y esa opresión permanente en su pecho. Cada noche una sombra habitante de un recodo de su mente le susurraba aquellas palabras como un hechizo encerrado en aquel desagradable recuerdo que ni la oración ni la botella eran capaces de hacer desaparecer. Tardó bastante en ser consciente de que un par de ojos estaban fijo en su encorvada silueta, pero cuando fue consciente sus ojos, que en un principio habían adquirido un color que solo tornaban cuando se encontraba acorralado, cambiaron a un negro vacío, propio del mismísimo infinito.

_ ¿Se encuentra bien?

Un gruñido fue la respuesta por la que optó el moreno, girando raudo para no tener que verse reflejado en esos iris azules de sobrenatural color y de amabilidad derrochadora. No era la primera vez que se cruzaba con esa mirada y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse embaucar por ella una vez más. Comenzó su camino, pero una mano asió a la suya con delicadeza, frenándole de inmediato. Estaba a punto de soltar un considerable golpe con la mano que tenía libre cuando percibió el tacto de un puñado de billetes encerrados en la mano que compartía con aquel no tan desconocido.

_ Sólo prométame que no lo gastará en bebida…

Eso fue para él la gota que colmó el vaso. Pensó de veras que lo había reconocido, no en vano había estado observándole dormir, ya que sólo le había bastado un vistazo a aquel muchacho de pelo dorado y marcadas mejillas para saber quién era. Pero no, simplemente lo había tomado como a un pobre mendigo que dormita por las aceras. Y eso sí que no… Volteó de manera imperiosa y le lanzó a la cara los billetes, cruzándose de ese modo sus miradas.  
El de los ojos azules parpadeó perplejo un par de veces, alternando su visión entre el dinero extendido por el suelo y el moreno que le miraba desafiante. Tras ese momento de incertidumbre cuyo aire podría haber sido cortado con extrema dificultad, el rubio, un poco mas bajo que el otro le estrechó en un camarada abrazo, dejando estático y confundido al otro.

_ ¡Sasuke, no te había conocido!_ exclamó sujetándole por los hombros para observarle mas detenidamente._ Perdóname por confundirte con alguien de la calle, pero te vi tendido ahí con el pelo revuelto y esa mala cara que ni se me pasó por la cabeza que pudieras llegar a ser tu. Que estropeado te encuentro… ¿qué te ha pasado?  
_ Nada, simplemente ayer tuve una noche un tanto salvaje con unos amigos y terminé un poco perjudicado a causa del alcohol. No me vi con fuerzas ni de llegar a casa…  
_ Vaya, tuvo que ser una cogorza digna de un Uchiha ¿eh?_ rió el muchacho codeando sus costillas.  
_ Supongo… Bueno Naruto, mejor será que me marche a casa para darme una ducha e intentar subsanar los estragos que la borrachera haya podido hacer a mis neuronas. Me ha alegrado mucho verte. Adiós._ pronunció solemne finalizando con una reverencia.  
_ ¿Y ya está?¡Válgame Dios, Sasuke! Llevamos años sin saber nada el uno del otro y no me vas a dejar ni invitarte ni a un café para contarnos que tal nos va la vida…  
_ Mi vida es demasiado aburrida para ser merecedora de ser escuchada y, sin ánimo de ofender, me importa bien poco como te haya ido a ti la tuya. Solo quiero irme a casa y descansar.

El rubio guardo un mutismo helado y algo cambió en la expresión soñadora e infantil que mostraban su par de zafiros. Una nebulosa cristalina, no por ello menos macabra invadió su mirada, haciéndole meditar a Sasuke si aquel casual encuentro había sido tan casual.

_ Insisto enérgicamente en invitarte a ese café  
_ Desiste en tu empeño pequeño, no voy a acompañarte a ningún sitio. Adiós.  
_ Se trata de Deidara…_ dijo dotando a aquel nombre de un tono sombrío.

Ese nombre… Sasuke miró hacia el cielo en busca de un hombre de entrada edad con barba y cabellos color nácar vestido con túnica, señalándole y riéndose en su cara. Precisamente el dueño de aquel nombre era lo que mas miedo le daba a la hora de mirar a los ojos de Naruto, pese a ser conocedor de sobra de la diferencia entre los dos hermanos. Suspiró derrotado. Si todo el globo se empeñaba en que sus recuerdos le persiguieran que así fuera. Escucharía lo que tuviera que escuchar de aquel que le miraba con una mezcla de odio, dolor, suplica y nerviosismo y se marcharía de nuevo. De todos modos, iglesias y bares hay todos los sitios…


	2. Café y desayuno

**II**

**CAFÉ Y DESAYUNO**

Era ya el quinto terrón de azúcar que se echaba en el café solo. De manera parsimoniosa, cada vez que el segundero del reloj de un color similar al dorado se movía, el rubio introducía un terrón más en su taza… y ya iba por siete. Sasuke no estaba completamente seguro de que intentaba el que tenía en frente: perder algo de tiempo para evitar decir lo que tenía que decir, sacarle de quicio, probar alguna extraña teoría sobre cuanto azúcar hace falta para beber café caramelizado o todo eso a la vez. Carraspeó un par de veces entre el noveno y décimo terrón, mas o menos, pero no fue hasta que el café comenzó a sobrepasar el filo de la tacita, llenando el plato que había debajo, cuando Naruto le miró por primera vez desde que se habían sentado en esa cafetería del centro de la ciudad.

_ ¿Se puede saber porqué narices haces eso?_ preguntó con un tic en el ojo el moreno mas por iniciar algún tipo de conversación que porque le interesara la respuesta.

_ No me gusta el café…_ respondió con sencillez el otro.

Y como si nada, llamó al camarero y le pidió que retirara aquella obra de un sádico enemigo del café y ordenó un vaso de leche templada. No fue hasta después de añadir dos terrones de azúcar a ésta cuando los labios de Naruto se despegaron.

_ Como bien sabrás, el destino de nuestras familias es tan entrelazado como dispar…

_ Mira, si has venido para darme la charla sobre la extraña relación que mantienen tu familia y la mía ya te puedes ir largando pequeño. Sé esa historia mucho mejor de lo que tu la podrás saber nunca, asique…

Un fuerte golpe en la mesa le sobresaltó, haciéndole permanecer en silencio, observando a aquel que se había puesto de pie de manera tan amenazante. Definitivamente, había algo en los ojos de aquel joven que distaban mucho de los que él recordaba, hecho que le despertó las alertas en sobremanera.

_ No te consiento que me hables así, Uchiha. Ni soy ya ese niño de ocho años, ni tu ese de quince ¿estamos? He hecho un largo viaje para decirte lo que te tengo que decir, asique cierra tu condenada boca y abre los oídos.

_ A sus órdenes mi general_ murmuró con una sonrisa pícara el moreno.

_ Bien…_ prosiguió Naruto_ Las familias Uchiha y Uzumaki tienen unos orígenes bien distintos. Mientras vosotros erais unos pobres diablos, asesinos despiadados, adictos a la destrucción y a la masacre…

_ Sin faltar el respeto ¿eh?_ intervino Sasuke, que se llevó una mirada de reproche del interrumpido

_… nosotros éramos poseedores de los dones de la belleza y la pureza. Tras una época de incertidumbre y desasosiego generalizado estalló la mayor guerra que recuerda el hombre, en la cual, y llevamos por motivos comunes, nuestros antepasados hicieron un pacto. Nosotros os dotábamos de todo lo bueno que teníamos, sacándoos de vuestra inmundicia y vosotros nos protegías. Ese trato, firmado con sangre, hizo que desde entonces naciera en cada generación de cada familia un guardián para un luz…_ el rubio guardó un minuto de silencio, con los ojos cerrados, meditabundo, despertando de su ensimismamiento para añadir: _ Tu luz ha muerto Sasuke Uchiha.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. El único sonido que era percibido ahora por Sasuke era el repiqueteo de la cubertería en la cocina y el tic tac del reloj. Nada más. Ni siquiera podía oír su respiración. Nada. Silencio absoluto. Algo dentro de sí mismo fue apagándose, no sabiendo si se trataba de un quejido de alivio o pesar lo que atormentaba a su alma, quedándose inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir al no tan niño que le miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa. Una mesa que se acababa de convertir para el moreno en un muro infranqueable, una muralla que se extendía a su alrededor, oprimiéndole las entrañas. Deidara había muerto… y él no había sentido nada.

_ Siento mucho tu perdida_ musitó en voz apagada con sus iris negros fijos en la cucharilla que había junto al té.

_ Y yo la tuya_ contestó el rubio en el mismo tono

Como si saliera de un profundo sueño, Sasuke corrió su silla hacia atrás, levantándose de manera solemne y, poniéndose su chaqueta, salió del establecimiento. Frío… sonrió al sentir las gotas de lluvia helada sobre su rostro. Era lo que necesitaba, el cielo le estaba concediendo un consuelo. Pero algo caliente se adhirió a su brazo por un instante, haciéndole girar. Allí, mojándose como él, se encontraba Naruto que le miraba de manera extraña, a punto de llorar. Podía leer en sus ojos el dolor, las ganas de ser estrechado entre sus brazos… pero jamás tocaría a ese muchacho, mucho menos por compasión.

_ No sólo he venido a decirte eso, Sasuke. Vengo a cumplir la última voluntad de mi hermano. Después de la muerte de Minato y ahora muerto Deidara, soy el nuevo líder del clan. Necesito un guardián.

_ Tu ya tienes a Sai…_ afirmó con rotundidad, como si el mero hecho de olvidarse de su hermano menor fuera imperdonable.

_ Lo sé, y nada me gustaría más que siguiera siendo mi guardián, pero es tan inexperto como yo. Y recuerda que también estáis Itachi y tú.

Itachi… su hermano mayor. El guardián de Minato. El hombre que, junto al que fue su luz, mas quiso olvidar. Aquel que le atemorizaba en sueños y perpetuaba su ansiedad con palabras envenenadas del pasado. Recordaba que Itachi tras la muerte del buen Minato, hijo mayor de los Uzumaki, del cual era guardián, y justo después de que él se fuera, se convirtió en el guardián de Deidara, por lo que suponía que este segundo le nombraría si no como guardián de su sucesor, si como consejero del pobre Sai. Jamás se planteó la posibilidad de que Deidara le tuviera en cuenta para ese cometido, mucho menos después de todo lo que había pasado. Aunque si bien era cierto que tampoco esperaba que el mediano de los Uzumaki muriera tan pronto…

_ La última voluntad de Deidara, de hecho, es que me guiaras hasta las Trizhetas. Me dijo que tu ya sabrías que significaba eso.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. De hecho había sido una de las primeras cosas que había hecho junto a Deidara después de la muerte de Minato. Buscarlas y encontrarlas fue lo mas laborioso que recordaba haber hecho nunca, pero había merecido la pena. Aunque, muy a su pesar no le permitieron estar presente en la reunión que mantuvieron las tres hermanas y su luz. Quizás si hubiera oído esa conversación muchas cosas hubieran cambiado, muchos de los errores que en otro tiempo cometió hubieran sido subsanados. Y tal vez, Deidara no estaría muerto… ni su interior tampoco.

_ Está bien. Te ayudaré, pero con una condición: yo también tengo que estar presente en la conversación.

_ Eh… ¡de acuerdo!

_ No tienes ni idea de quienes son o que hacen las Trizhetas ¿verdad?_ preguntó con resignación el moreno elevando una ceja

_ ¡Pues no!_ sonrió rascándose el cogote el rubio

Soltó un pesado suspiro. Casi había olvidado lo extremadamente lelo que podía ser el hermano pequeño de Deidara. Y pacientemente, entre asentimientos y caras raras del rubio fue explicando que las Trizhetas eran tres hermanas legendarias que eran capaces de predecir el futuro de una persona. Hasta ahí puede que fuera todo normal. Sin embargo, tenían dos peculiaridades: una es que una hermana era sorda, otra ciega y otra muda y la segunda es que a menos que lo hicieran en modo de advertencia, nunca se equivocaban. Su metodología era por demás curiosa, ya que como le explicó un muy sorprendido Deidara, la muda tomaba tu mano y leía en tus ojos tu futuro, le comunicaba por señas lo que había recopilado a la hermana sorda, que por último se lo hacía saber a la ciega que era la que daba la interpretación. Para más inri, absolutamente nadie conocía la verdadera identidad de dichas damas ni cuál era su edad, pues siempre habían aparentado entorno a la veintena.

_ Los más temerosos o los más precavidos dicen que son la muerte personificada y que simplemente por eso son capaces de saber lo que saben. Aunque lo cierto es que a mi me parecen unas muy buenas chicas._ concluyó su explicación Sasuke.

_ Vaya… asique, si hablo con esas tipas ¿sabré a quien debo elegir como guardián?

_ Esa es la idea

_ Y ¿dónde vamos a encontrarlas?

_ ¿Vamos?_ preguntó irónicamente el moreno agachándose lo suficiente para igualarse en altura al menor._ Yo te doy la dirección y tu solito te buscas las castañas, ya que, ni tú eres ese niño de ocho años ni yo ese de quince ¿verdad?

Naruto boqueó señalándole con el dedo de manera incriminatoria, al haber reconocido su propia frase. Maldito y rencoroso Uchiha. Eso iba a ser mucho mas difícil de lo que se hubiera planteado en un principio. Sasuke era un hueso duro de roer y a su favor tenía sus años de experiencia y sus siete años de diferencia de edad. A parte de ser conocedor de sus puntos débiles. "Los amigos de tus hermanos mayores son lo peor", pensó lastimero.

_ ¡Un momento Uchiha! ¿Cómo pretendes estar presente en la conversación si no vienes conmigo?_ gritó socarrón a un Sasuke a punto de cruzar el paso de cebra.

Dentro de su cabeza morena vio caer sobre él una gigantesca piedra en la que ponía idiota. Bien, el rubio había ganado aquella patética batalla verbal. Suponía que ese había sido el sueño de Naruto desde que el día en que se conocieron le dejó mal delante de todo el colegio… le estaba bien empleado. Su insociabilización le había hecho perder cualidades en eso de meterse y ser asqueroso con la gente. En fin, al menos el rubio le serviría de entrenamiento.

Con un cabeceo indicó a Naruto que lo siguiera. Y lo hizo… vaya que si lo hizo. Codeándole los costados enérgicamente incitándole a hacer algo que jamás, en su existencia había hecho ni pretendía hacer: aceptar que había sigo derrotado. Así, con mas paciencia que el santo Job llegaron a un barrio que por fin mantuvo al rubio en silencio. Increíblemente, todavía Naruto conseguía sacarle de quicio con sus giros de cabeza rápidos y su mirada acusadora a cada esquina, por no hablar del agitado bombeo de su corazón.

_ Tranquilízate…_ intentó en vano calmar a aquel terremoto que tenía por acompañante_ ¿O acaso tienes miedo, enano?

_ Si, de que alguien pueda pensarme tu amigo…

Al menos era menos gritón que en su infancia, era de agradecer. Una puerta metálica, mas propia de un almacén que de una casa les dio la bienvenida con un quejido. La vivienda no poseía nada mas que lo imprescindible: un baño, una cocina y una habitación. Entró primero el moreno, parándose en la puerta, mirando por encima de un desconcertado Uzumaki. Degustó ese momento de incertidumbre unos minutos más y pronunció una sencilla frase: "mañana a las nueve en el mismo café". Y cerró la puerta. Lo dejó allí tirado, mas perdido que un pulpo en garaje, mirando como un idiota aquella mohosa puerta detrás de la cual estaba seguro que se escondía una sonrisa socarrona. Fue tanta la rabia que le invadió que no pudo controlarse y golpeó la puerta. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver la forma de un puño marcarse con claridad en su puerta. Al menos sabía que estaría a salvo, pensó mientras que con un palmetazo aplanaba la superficie.

A las nueve y cinco se volvían a encontrar los dos frente a dos tazas: una de café imbebible por las exageradas cantidades de azúcar a las que le había sometido rubio y otra de un té tan amargo como su consumidor. Ninguno tenía pinta de haber pegado ojo en toda la noche, pero allí estaban, dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día con un sobrio e insuficiente desayuno, el cual sería el comienzo de un viaje sin retorno…


	3. Carretera y manta

**III**

**CARRETERA Y MANTA**

Se estaba mareando de seguir con la vista los limpiaparabrisas que emitían un zumbido enérgico, único sonido perceptible, excluyendo por supuesto el propio tintineo de las gotas de agua entrechocando con el cristal. Le ponía nervioso ese clima, tan diferente al suyo, le ponía histérico el eterno rojo del semáforo y le ponía enfermo ver dormir a aquel estúpido vástago del demonio. Al subir al coche, su supuesto guía había metido una dirección n el mapa interactivo último modelo instalado en el salpicadero del auto, había cruzado los brazos delante del pecho y había cerrado los ojos… y así llevaban dos horas. Tampoco pedía tanto: una mínima conversación, alguien que escuchara los insultos que harían que le pitaran los oídos al mismísimo Dios.

Pero sólo oía el condenado zumbido de los limpiaparabrisas. Un semáforo eterno… Estaba harto de ser respetuoso con un ser que no merecía ni su mirada, asique puso el reproductor de música a todo trapo con una canción movidita, pero ni aun así consiguió que se moviera el moreno. Le miró de reojo con algo de dubitación. Estaba vivo, ¿verdad?¿Respiraba? Se acercó sigilosamente con un dedo extendido y la mano pegada a su propia mejilla. Tenía que comprobar que aun estaba caliente, no era muy bueno recorrer medio país con un cadáver de copiloto. Le faltaba un centímetro para rozar la nívea piel… cuando le sobresaltó la hirieres oleada de pitidos procedentes de centenares de vehículos cercanos. ¡Momento sublime para metamorfosear a verde señor semáforo!

_ Muévete, sigo vivo y estoy despierto, aunque agradecería el silencio que acabas de acuchillar_ dijo con voz rota Sasuke, debido a haber permanecido tanto tiempo callado.

¿Respuesta del rubio? Subida al máximo de la música, aparición de su navaja mariposa, asesinato del mapa interactivo y culminación de la escena clavando la nombrada arma en el salpicadero del coche.

_ ¡Eso es acuchillar!_ grito señalando al moreno que le miraba de reojo con una ceja enarcada_ hora no tienes más cojones que dirigirme tu.

_ ¿Sabes que acabas de joder el único mapa que teníamos ¿verdad? Yo me sé la dirección, no el mar de carreteras. Aunque te parezca increíble no consto de tanta capacidad

Invasión del paisaje por parte de familias de planta rodadoras y una colonia descomunalmente desproporcionada de grillos.

_ Pararemos a comprar uno… y lo que me parece increíble es que aun no te haya abierto la cabeza…

Después de salir de la jungla humana conformada por hebras de ensordecedores ruidos y cegadoras luces de neón todo pareció despejarse de la cabeza rubia de Naruto. Los paisajes agrestes que comenzaban a lindar con su automóvil, ahora mutilado por él mismo, le recordaban en cierto modo a su hogar, envolviéndole en una utópica sensación de protección y bienestar, sólo rota por aquel moreno de mejillas marcadas. Cómo odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

Nunca tuvo demasiado claro porque había abandonado Sasuke a Deidara. Él lo odiaba con toda su alma y su hermano mediano apenas hablaba del tema. Itachi, por su parte había adoptado el papel que le correspondía a su hermano menor con una solvencia y una sangre fría digna de cualquier Uchiha. Sin embargo, Sai, su mejor amigo y guardián, aun seguía nombrándole en sus oraciones a los pies de la cama y cuando era mas joven se ganó un par de bofetones del moreno mayor al nombrar al desheredado, como solían llamarlo. ¿Tan grave sería lo que había hecho el que tenía al lado? Si bien es cierto que en ciertas ocasiones había escuchado insinuaciones que enlazaban la muerte de Minato con ese que ahora miraba con parsimonia la ventanilla. Por eso había rehusado desde un principio en entablar una relación cordial con aquel diablo, además de que porque de manera inconsciente seguía culpándole de la muerte de Deidara. Un guardián daría la vida por proteger a su luz, si, pero jamás serían capaces de entender las relaciones como lo hacían los luz. Su frío corazón no se lo permitía…

_ En la siguiente salida hay una gasolinera_ murmuró Sasuke sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

Ya en el área de servicio, se apearon ambos muchachos con los músculos de todo el cuerpo entumidos. Aunados al largo tramo recorrido estaban los minutos de tensión acumulada, que parecían eternos cuando estaban juntos. Lo único que esperaban era encontrar un buen mapa de carreteras para que ese tortuoso encontronazo buscado acabara lo antes posible.

La tienda era un cuchitril que olía a moho y a orín, cuyo único método de ventilación era una abuela con un ojo de cristal y uñas corroídas que agitaba un abanico mas abatido que otra cosa con parsimonia. Aquella vieja y un señor bastante gordo con una camiseta de tirantes que en tiempos mejores fue blanca eran las únicas cosas con aspecto humano que había por allí, por denominarlos de alguna manera. Naruto no pudo evitar echarse la mano a la boca para intentar disminuir su respiración en un ambiente tan venenoso para sus pulmones, Sasuke sin embargo, pareciera encontrarse en casa. Aunque también puede que se debiera a que nada podía ser descrito como el hogar del moreno.

Recorrieron, con precaución de no tocar nada, el establecimiento encontrando únicamente un mapa, datado del 1990. Inservible. Tampoco es que tuvieran claro dónde estaban. Simplemente se encontraban a una hora al oeste de la gran ciudad. Sasuke comenzó a ojear el dichoso mapa, aun sabiendo que era poner en riesgo su salud, intentando al menos ubicarse en el espacio. Fue en ese lapso de tiempo en el que le perdió de vista cuando el Uzumaki se acercó a la mujer para preguntarle amablemente dónde se encontraba aquel lugar perdido de la mano de Dios.

La respuesta de la mujer sacó a Naruto de sus casillas, pero nunca sería comparable al golpe de efecto de la actuación del moreno. Justo cuando terminó de hacer su pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la abuela le agarró fuertemente la mano que tenía extendida con sus manos. En ese instante apareció de la nada el Uchiha arrastrando de una brazada al rubio hacia detrás, separándole de la vieja, encarándose a ella.

_ No se te ocurra tocarle, puta_ susurró clavándole sus ojos negro oscuro en el único sano.

_ Tu morirás joven, muchacho_ gritó señalando con el dedo a Naruto_ Y tu no podrás evitarlo, demonio_ añadió agarrando del cuello de la camisa al Uchiha.

Lo que pasó después, ni siquiera Sasuke lo tuvo muy claro. Solo supo que se vio reflejado en el ojo de cristal y que en el otro óculo todo el poder y el odio de la mujer se transformaron en auténtico pavor, soltándole ésta con la cara desencajada.

_ ¡Tu!¡Malnacido! ¡Fuera de mi casa, lárgate y llévate a tu protegido! ¡No merece la pena!¡LARGO!

Sasuke asió con fuerza al anonadado Naruto y lo introdujo en el coche en el asiento del copiloto y comenzando a conducir a toda velocidad, hizo un trompo en mitad de la carretera, tomando el camino opuesto al que llevaban hasta ahora. Rozaban los ciento cincuenta y ya perdían de vista por el retrovisor la mencionada gasolinera cuando el rubio pareció despertar de su ensimismamiento.

_¡¿Se puede saber que ha pasado ahí dentro?!_ gritó al moreno que no paraba de mirar hacia atrás.

_ Esa asquerosa pretendía, aparte de sacarte lo que pudiera, roerte por dentro. ¡Y tu, como el estúpido que eres, has ido a darle la mano!

_ ¡¿Cómo huevos iba a saber yo eso?! ¡Además, ¿por qué me ha dicho que iba a morir joven?!¡¿Qué era esa mujer?! Y… ¿qué soy yo?_ susurró

El silencio cayó sobre el coche, comiéndose todo el aire de los pulmones de los chicos. El moreno aun recordaba la primera vez que se hizo esa pregunta, cuando pasó noches enteras llorando. Ahora tenía frente sí al hermano menor de su luz, ahora reconocía al Naruto que él recordaba. Pero de nuevo, como el telón de una obra de teatro, la máscara de frialdad se depositó sobre el rostro aterciopelado de Naruto, clavando éste la vista en la navaja que aun se erguía con insolencia en el salpicadero del coche.

_ ¿Por qué has dado la vuelta? ¿Dónde vamos?_ preguntó el luz

_ Instinto

Pasó otra larga hora con el moreno al volante, hasta que dieron con una nueva área de descanso, ésta mucho más acogedora que la anterior. Al menos tenían mapas actuales sin ninguna vieja bruja a la vista. Ya con el mapa en la mano, y solo parando para comer e ir al baño, el viaje fue fluidamente avanzando hasta que la noche se les echó encima, decidiendo de mutuo acuerdo, que no merecía la pena continuar toda la noche haciendo relevos, sino mas bien, descansar y estar despejados para lo que las Trizhetas tuvieran que decirle mañana a Naruto.

Un motel de una ciudad bastante pequeñita como para denominarse como tal, fue el lugar escogido para pasar la noche. Tras mucho insistir, cogieron una habitación cada uno, pese a la primera negativa del moreno de aceptar el dinero del rubio, prefiriendo dormir en la calle.

Lo cierto es que no le vendría nada mal pegarse un buen baño. Se acercó hasta el bar de la gasolinera y compró con el dinero que le había prestado el Uzumaki, ya que pensaba devolvérselo antes o después, cinco bolsas de hielo y una caja de seis cervezas. Comenzó llenando la bañera con el agua helada que salía del grifo antiguo a velocidades conmensurables, añadiendo las bolsas de hielo y las cervezas sin abrir. Cuando la tina estaba a rebosar se introdujo en ella, sintiendo como el frío, a modo de finas agujas, se clavaban en cada milímetro de su ser dejándole paralizado por completo. Su temperatura comenzaba a bajar. Lo cierto, es que a pesar de lo que se pudiera pensar en un primer momento, no era extraño que Sasuke se diera ese tipo de "lujos", como él los solía llamar, siendo sólo uno el episodio en el que perdió la conciencia, teniendo que llamar Sai al servicio médico por haber sufrido una hipotermia severa. Pero por lo general, Sasuke se relajaba al contraerse todos sus músculos de manera dolorosa, bebiendo media docena de cervezas heladas.

Se quedó tras la cuarta cerveza en un estado de duermevela placentero, casi como muerto, en un complejo de realidad paralela en la cual su cerebro, su conciencia y todo lo que estaba sujeto a su vehemente existencia quedaba relegado a un recóndito emplazamiento de una habitación de hotel perdida en el espacio tiempo. Sólo el repiqueteo de madera le sacó de su utópico relego.

Salió muy a regañadientes, poniéndose simplemente sus pantalones vaqueros, mojándolos un poco en el proceso. Respiró para controlar el repiqueteo de sus dientes que entrechocaban a causa del frío y abrió la puerta. Parapetado en un denso abrigo estaba Naruto, temblando como hoja a punto de caer del árbol mas alto.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ preguntó asquerosamente Sasuke

_ ¿Cómo puedes ir así con el frío que hace?_ cuestionó el rubio ignorando al otro muchacho y pasando a la habitación contraria

_ Yo he preguntado primero, haz el favor de contestar y de al menos pedir permiso para entrar

_ He venido para hablar

Los ojos azul oscuro de Naruto tenían la extraña capacidad de poner todos sus sentidos alerta. Eran tan amenazantes y frágiles como la misma composición corpórea del Uzumaki. Sin embargo, la experiencia le había enseñado que nunca hay que fiarse de nadie, mucho menos de alguien que tuviera unas características físicas como las que poseía aquella familia dotada de la gracia divina.

_ Comienza

_ Mas que ha hablar yo, me gustaría que contestaras a ciertas preguntas que me rondan la cabeza. Es sobre lo que ha pasado esta mañana. No entiendo nada y me gustaría que me lo explicaras.

_ No soy nadie para tener ese cometido. Simplemente soy un GPS de carne y hueso, no pretendo ser otra cosa ni quiero que me trates como otra cosa. Ahora márchate y descansa. Mañana será un día duro._ dijo monocordemente el moreno abriendo la puerta.

_ ¡¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te hace ser tan condenadamente estúpido?! ¿Quieres que te trate como lo que eres? Porque tú para mí no eres nadie, absolutamente nada. Pero te guste o no estás ligado a mi familia, a mi hermano mayor y fue su voluntad que me guiaras a las Trizhetas. Solo quería que por una maldita vez dejaras de comportante como el despreciable ser del infierno que eres y que tuvieras la piedad de ayudar a otra persona que te necesita. Solo quería, ya que no tengo ningún hermano mayor que pueda hacerlo, que me bridaras tu experiencia, al menos para no cometer estupideces como la de esta mañana. Pero lo cierto es que tienes razón. Creí por un momento que eras igual que tus hermanos, creí por un momento que verdaderamente algo tenías que tener para que Deidara te brindara esta misión que es tan inflexiva para mi vida y la de muchos… me equivocaba

_ Espera… _susurró

Agarró del brazo al rubio que ya estaba fuera de la habitación, introduciéndole de nuevo a ella, cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta tras hacerlo, un puñetazo condenadamente fuerte y rápido como para evitarlo se estrelló contra su rostro. Consiguió aguantar la compostura a duras penas, intentando zafarse de la ensalada de golpes que el rubio se había propuesto regalarle. Cuando por fin logró parar al luz percibió que de sus ojos color mar se desprendían regueros densos de lágrimas, que no podría describir si eran de pura rabia o de cualquier otro enrevesado e inteligible sentimiento.

Inexplicablemente, mucho más para él que para el rubio, le abrazó. Le estrechó con todas sus fuerzas, clavándole en su pecho, sintiendo por primera vez en años calor humano chocando contra su piel. Y extrañamente no le disgustó. Le dolía, si, pero era mucho mas doloroso sentir el temblor que brotaba desde el interior de aquel muchacho de la misma edad de su hermano Sai. ¿Se sentiría así su hermano menor? ¿Le echaría de menos? Lo único que le daba y quitaba de la misma manera el consuelo es que al menos tendría a Itachi. Permaneció con la cara de Naruto pegada a su cuerpo hasta que la humedad de sus sollozos se perdieron en un recuerdo, cuando de manera tímida el rubio se separó despacio.

_ Lo siento_ promulgó éste con la voz rota por el llanto

_ Tranquilo, no me has hecho daño…

_ No, siento haber llorado. Es patético…

_ No es patético echar de menos a tus hermanos, ni tampoco demostrar que te duele su pérdida. Lo estúpido es avergonzarte de ello…

Rendido se sentó el menor en la cama, masajeando sus sienes, intentando ordenar sus ideas. Resopló sonoramente, mientras que Sasuke cogía la silla que se enfrentaba al escritorio y se sentó a horcajadas en ella, justo enfrente de su "invitado". Esperó. Nunca había sido él un hombre impaciente y aquel muchacho acababa de hacer algo realmente duro, por lo que no le importaba, ya habiendo sido interrumpido en su baño, concederle el tiempo que hubiera de necesitar.

_ Mira Naruto. Sé que ahora debes sentirte perdido y desorientado, pero estamos juntos en esto…

_ No es por ofender Sasuke, pero no tienes ni una mísera idea de lo que se me puede pasar por la cabeza ahora mismo. Soy el último de mi familia que queda con vida. Si yo muero, tal y como ha dicho esa vieja bruja no quedara nada de mi, ni de Deidara, ni de ningún Uzumaki. Nos perderemos en el olvido como una hoja en pleno otoño… todo depende de mi.

_ Por si se te ha olvidado, enano, tu familia y la mía están ligadas. No puede haber guardián sin luz. Si tu familia desaparece, la mía también. Estamos juntos en esto.

_ ¡¿Tú no quieres entenderlo, verdad?! ¡Esa tipa nos ha dicho que yo moriré sin que tu puedas evitarlo! ¡Moriré antes de poder ni siquiera saber quien soy!_ gritó Naruto haciendo aspavientos con las manos, mientras se tumbaba.

_ Escúchame bien, Naruto. Te juro por mi palabra que no vas a morir antes de contestar a esa pregunta. Sabrás quien eres y qué debes hacer y lo harás. Nada de lo que pueda haber visto esa patética enviada de la mediocridad del condenado infierno puede compararse con lo que tu y yo podemos hacer…

Paró un momento su discurso cuando las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de los ojos azules ahora cerrados, percibiendo como la respiración del Uzumaki se iba aplacando poco a poco acompasándose con un corazón que iba menguando su velocidad. Se levantó de la silla y buscó con cuidado las llaves de la habitación de motel en los bolsillos de la recia chaqueta que el rubio aun portaba, tapándole después con la fina manta de la cama.

_ ¿Me lo prometes Sasuke?_ murmuró Naruto con la voz propia de quien ya está mecido en el sueño

_ Te prometo que estaré contigo hasta el final… pase lo que pase. Ahora descansa, mañana nos espera un día difícil.

Lo dejó durmiendo como el ángel que parecía y que puede que algún día llegara a ser. Él se introdujo en la habitación donde estaban tiradas por el suelo todos los cachivaches del mas pequeño. Abrió las ventanas de par en par y se tumbó tal como estaba, sólo con los vaqueros, en la cama, apoyando su mano izquierda en la zona de su pecho dónde antes hubo descargado su rabia y dolor Naruto. Hizo una cruz con sus dedos anular y corazón antes de cerrar los ojos derrotado susurrando:

_…te lo prometo.


End file.
